The Forgoten Girl
by xXRei-chanXx
Summary: A mysterious girl is found by Master Fung and is brought into the temple. Omi feels like he has seen this girl before but just couldnt remember where.Turns out shes there to help save the world but from what?OmiXOC Some RAIKIMness later chapters.


Master Fung Silently walked into the main hall of the xiaolin temple where the four dragons where silently watching T.V.  
"Young Dragons I would like to introduce you to someone.. She is a little frightened. I found her earlier out in the rain and hoped to take care of her till we could find her home.  
We tried asking her some questions but she has yet to speak anything but her name." A twelve year old girl came out from behind Master Fung. She was wraped in a baby blue blanket and her pink hair flowed down her back like a river of pink lemonade. Her eyes sparkled a crimson red. Omi stared in disbelief at her, he had reckognized her but just couldnt remeber from where. She opened her mouth and spoke. "Sa..yuri." "I must attend to other matters please take care of her." Master Fung retreated from the main hall and left to somewhere in the temple.  
Omi sprung up and headed straight for Sayuri. "OOOH another girl! " Sayuri's eyes were striken with fear and her only reaction was to scream. "No... dont.. IYEAHH!" Omi stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Sayuri eyes curious. Sayuri ran towards Kimiko and threw her hands around her hugging her tightly. Kimiko patted her head lightly and Sayuri mewed softly.  
"Kawaii!" Kimiko screeched. "Hey Kimiko looks like she likes you" Raimundo said. Sayuri looked up sweetly and smiled. "So your Sayuri." She began. "Cute name." "Do you remeber anything other than your name?" Sayuri slowly looked down and spoke. "No, I dont know when I was born, I dont know whos my mother. I dont know how I got alone I dont know how I got mad.  
" All four stared in shock. Her crimson eyes filled with tears and she clutched her blanket tightly. Kimiko felt sympathy for the girl and hugged her tightly. "Haha Kimiko is going to be a _great _mother!" said Raimundo. Water began to form in a puddle from Sayuri's wet hair. She began to shiver and sneeze a few times. "Hmm.. I know! " Kimiko snapped her fingers  
"Come on Sayuri lets get you some tea" Kimiko lightly rubbed Sayuri's head with her blanket and escorted her to the kitchen. Sayuri quietly sipped her tea as the other three entered. "Kimi..ko?" Sayuri whispered. "Kimiko." she said again this time more confident. "Hehe yup thats me." stated Kimiko. "Thats Clay," "Howdy" "Thats Raimundo" "Sup?" "And thats Omi."  
"O..mi? Omi?" Sayuri stared in shock. Faded memories became clear. She remebered in what seemed like a dream, running through a grassy wonderland. Extending her hand towards him, telling him never to forget her. "Omi-kun" she whispered. She slid off the chair she at and walked towards Omi. "Omi do you remember?" she asked questionly. Kimiko, Clay and  
Raimundo stared in confusion. Omi backed up in disbelief. He remebered her now. That dream in a grassy wonderland her telling him they will meet again and not to forget her. "No way."  
Omi ran out of the kitchen. "Omi.. OMI!" Sayuri ran after him only a few seconds behind. "I wonder." Stated Clay. "Anyway I am going to go watch more T.V." Clay left which left Kimiko and Raimundo to themselves. "Im worried for the both, It looked like they both saw ghosts." "Um Kimiko.. I kinda need to tell you something." PitterPatter of feet was heard and a light sob.  
Sayuri busted through the door crying and ran to Kimiko's arms. _DANG IT!_ thought Raimundo. "Omi.. yelled at me. I tried to help. " Omi ran in yelling. "Your not her! You cant be! I mean\  
I saw her in a dream! You are your really going to help!" He pulled Sayuri apart from Kimiko and stared her in the eyes. "Omi? What on EARTH are you trying to do?," Kimiko yelled.  
"Clay come here please!" She yelled again. Clay sprinted in stammering. "What? What happened?" "I had a dream about Sayuri before, but I dont think it was a dream anymore.  
Sayuri and I were playing and she told me we would meet again but only when the world is in some danger. She told me never to forget her but unfortunately I did.  
"Omi explained "So in other words Sayuri is our ally and for what we dont know yet." Raimundo said. "I think we should talk to Master Fung." Said Clay.  
All five traveled to the temple gardens and spoke to Master Fung about the situation. "Ah I see, well all we can do is prepare for the worst.  
If Sayuri is really our ally the protect her from the Heylin," He turned slightly towards Kimiko. "Have her share a room with you please, Remeber the Heylin can not prevail."  
The five bowed in respect and left. They day went on normally and soon all went to bed. Unknown a black crow watched upon them, As it flew back to its master it spoke,  
"We Found her."


End file.
